A Whole New World
by awsmpup
Summary: My OC, Anisa, gets into an accident and winds up the princess of Agrabah! I know, sucky summary. The story is better.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Whole New World**_

**Me: Yes, I know I said no more stories until I finish some before, but this is part of my cure for disney-itis! And I already wrote the entire story! So, I'll update regularly. Anyway, might as well just get this over with. I only own Anisa!**

**Ch.1**

UGH! I HATE THEM!

Yo. I'm Anisa. I'm tan with dirty blond hair, and at this moment, I'm climbing one of the mountains in Saudi Arabia. If you're wondering who I hate, it's my parents. Seriously, they act like I'm 6. I'm 18 years old! They refused to let me come to Arabia, but I left anyway. I'm a legal adult, they can't keep me with them against my will.

But they sure as heck tried! I snuck out when they were sleeping. Why did I need to sneak out? They tried to put me under house arrest! Is that even legal? Anyway, I had learned from years of sneaking in and out of the house, how to pick locks. Thankfully, they had no idea. I still don't think they know. If they don't, they sure are stupid.

I had loads of money stored up from when I worked at multiple jobs. I always saved my money. I never spent it, cause I figured it come in handy. Plus, I had some other cash from my late aunt. She left me half of her money (she was rich) in her will. I was able to take it after my 18th birthday, but, unfortunately, dear old mommy and daddy didn't want me to have it. Good thing the bank doesn't care what they think. Go financial system!

But maybe I'm reading into their decision wrong. Maybe they just wanted to protect me. Sure they went in the wrong direction, but I am their only kid. So, they were probably just being overprotective. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna get hurt-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I slip off the mountain. Then I black out when my head hit something hard.

Hmm...maybe they had a point in being overprotective….

**End of Ch.1**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Whole New World**_

**I only own Anisa! And she's on DeviantArt in my Story OC gallery!**

**Ch.2**

"Ugh...my head…." I mumble. Why does it feel like I'm lying on something soft?

I slowly wake up and look around….Why does it look like I'm in the room of Jasmine, from Aladdin? Seriously, it's an exact replica. I look down and see myself in royal arabian clothing….Weird...

I turn around and come face to face with a tiger.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I scream, falling off the bed.

The tiger walks over and whines.

"Uh...sorry?" I say.

He purrs and rubs against me.

The door bursts open, and I jump.

"What's wrong, Princess Anisa?" a guard asks, worried.

"Um. Nothing, just a nightmare. Sorry…" I apologize, confused and freaked out.

The guard sighs in relief and leaves, shutting the door.

"...Ok, then?" I say. I stand up and look in the mirror. I'm so confused….

"Ok, so, I fall off a mountain, hit me head, and now I'm dreaming, thinking I'm the Princess of an imaginary kingdom. Sounds reasonable" I say to myself, eye twitching. I pinch myself really hard, "Ow! Ok, so I'm not dreaming, which means this is real...or I'm delusional and need to be thrown in the nut house, and if that's the case, I'd rather be here."

The tiger looks at me curiously.

"Uh. Rajah?" I ask, and he perks up.

"Oh great! I'M A FREAKING MARY SUE!" I cry, collapsing onto the bed.

Rajah nudges me with his head with a whimper. I pet him on the head.

Might as well act the part until I figure things out.

"Your highness?" someone calls from outside the door.

"Yes?" I answer the door.

"Your father wishes to see you" a maid says bowing.

"Alright. Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can" I reply, not used to the royal treatment.

"Yes, your highness" she says, before leaving.

"This is going to take some getting used to…" I mutter, before heading out.

"Come on Rajah. I'm gonna need help getting around" I say.

Rajah dutifully follows me around.

After a few minutes, I stop and look around.

"...I'm lost" I say. Rajah rubs my hands and walks away. "Where ya going?"

I follow him and I end up in front of the throne room. 

"Oh...Thanks" I say, opening the door.

"Yes…father?" I ask, a bit hesitantly. Though if he noticed, he didn't say anything. I always did like the Sultan. He was funny and goofy. Wish my real dad was like that.

"Ah, Anisa! Darling! Come, come. There's someone I want you to meet" he says, happily pulling my hand and leading me to a young man, who looks like a pompous jack- "Anisa, I would like you to meet, Prince Amal."

"Hello" I bow my head.

"Hello, Princess" Prince Amal says kissing my hand.

Oh great. I just got here and I'm already being married off.

"Well, I have some business to attend to, so I'll just leave you two alone" Sul-Dad says, leaving….likely story….

Princey boy keeps talking, but I wasn't listening. Though I was pretending I was. I'm good at that. Years of practice during lectures. However something he says catches my attention.

"So, you should tell your father we're getting married now" he says, proudly.

"What'd you tell me to do?" I ask, getting a dark aura.

"Tell your father we're getting married" he says, not noticing my mood.

"And since when did I say I would marry you?" I growl.

"You didn't have to. I already know that you like me" he says, pompously.

"Where'd you get an idea like that?" I ask, glaring.

"All girls like me. After all, what's not to like?" he asks, smirking. Though it quickly disappears when I stalk up to him, my glare intensifying.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you. I never will like you. And you wanna know why? Because I hate, HATE, lousy, pompous, proud, stupid, big-headed, idiotic princes such as yourself! And if I ever see you ugly head again, I'm sicking my tiger on you, do you understand?!" I shout.

He nods nervously, casting a glance at Rajah, who's growling, and I storm out of the room.

I storm past the Sul- my father, and back to my room, which I luckily remember where it is.

As soon as I get inside, I start my little rant, throwing pillows and cushions all over the place, venting my anger.

"I can't believe that stupid little pompous jack-" "Anisa? Dear? Are you alright?"

"Uh...Yeah…" I stutter. Dad opens the door and comes inside.

"So? How'd it go with Prince Amal?" he asks.

"What do you think?" I ask, pointing at the mess on the floor. He sighs.

"Why must you reject every suitor that comes to seek your hand in marriage?" he ponders.

"Because they're all stuck up, pompous jerks" I deadpan.

"You mother wasn't nearly as picky when choosing a husband" he says.

"I don't want to marry just anyone" I reply, "He has to be...special, I guess."

I feel really uncomfortable now….This reminds me of the time my mom tried to give me 'The Talk'. And that was awful…

"But you know the law, you must be married by your 19th birthday" he says.

"I'm tired" I say, not looking at him.

He sighs and leaves me and Rajah alone.

I sit on the bed and sigh. Rajah rests his head on my lap.

"I think I prefer my old life to this one. At least in my old life I wasn't being forced to marry some random guy" I say, petting my new tiger, "I wonder when the movie will start. It'll probably be soon, considering my birthday is coming up in a couple weeks. On the plus side, I'll get to meet Aladdin. Even Nostalgia Chick likes him, and that says a lot."

**End of Ch.2**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Whole New World**_

**I only own Anisa!**

**Ch.3**

So, I've been here for a couple of weeks, until three more days until my birthday, and every day a new prince came to try and marry me. I hate my life…

It's weird, but I haven't seen Jafar at all. Suspicious… I even asked Daddy Sultan where he is.

"He was off on Royal Adviser business, but he came back yesterday. Don't you remember?" he asks, confused.

"Must've slipped my mind" I say, before heading out to the garden, "I'm gonna go play with Rajah. Come on boy."

Rajah follows me out into the garden, and I start to wrestle with him. He seems to like that.

A few minutes after we start playing, a prince with a curly mustache wearing pink, yes PINK, clothes strolls out to us.

"Can I help you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I apologize for not meeting with you the day before. I had a run in with a worthless street rat, and I wasn't in a good mood to properly greet a beautiful princess such as yourself" he bows deeply.

"Uh huh…" I say, exchanging a look with Rajah, who, I forgot to mention, acts like a human sometimes. "A street rat, you say?"

"Yes" He says.

"Worthless, huh?" I reply.

"Of course. All street rats are" he says, like it's obvious.

"Hmm" I hum, "Get out."

"Wh-what?!" he exclaims.

"No one is worthless, no matter their position. Now leave, I have no intention of even looking at you" I say.

"But I am Prince Achmed!" he exclaims, offended.

"And I don't care" I say, bored.

"You can't just-" "Rajah."

I look in the fountain, while Rajah does whatever to Prince-what's-his-name.

Then the prince storms away into the Palace and Rajah sits next to me with a piece of the prince's pants in his mouth.

"Good boy" I nuzzle his nose with mine, and he purrs. Then he lies down and starts to chew on the piece of clothing.

"Ugh….I'm bored" I sigh. But since that prince mentioned a 'worthless street rat', I'm assuming that means I have to sneak out of the castle tonight. That'll be fun. I have everything planned out too. It's gonna be epic!

"Anisa!" daddy calls. I'm gonna call the Sultan daddy instead of dad, which'll be my bio dad, so things don't get confusing. "Anisa! Anisa!" 

Rajah lifts up his head, with Achmed's pants in his mouth, as I turn to him.

"Confound it Rajah!" daddy exclaims, pulling the cloth from his mouth. But Rajah keeps hold of it, and the pants rip so both have a piece. "So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!"

"Rajah was just playing with him" I defend my tiger. I hold his head and start to baby him, "Weren't you, Rajah? You were just playing with overdress, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?"

I smirk at daddy while cuddling Rajah, but it falters at his stern face.

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you" I recite with him, bored, "must be married to a prince. By your next birthday!"

"Well, the law is wrong" I say, walking to the bird cage.

"You've only got three more days!" he exclaims.

"I really hate being forced into this. I want to marry for love, not because some law tells me to" I say, taking out a bird. Seriously, these birds are so pretty. Shame they're locked up.

"Anisa. It's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever, and I want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for" he says, putting the bird back in the cage.

"I'm not helpless. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. And stop talking like you're gonna die any day now! You're a perfectly healthy man" I say.

"But you're a princess" he says.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" I exclaim, turning away from him.

"Ooooohhh! Allah forbid you from having any daughters!" Daddy says to Rajah, who looks up confused. Then daddy leaves us alone.

I get up and make sure no one's watching. Then I free the birds from their cage and they fly away.

"What dad in the history of dads what their daughters dating someone, let alone marrying? Dad's don't want their daughters dating men! They know how horrible men are!" I recite Nostalgia Chick to Rajah. I sigh and get up.

"Well, time for Operation Sneak Out" I say, walking back to my room.

I carefully take out the clothes I hid in my dresser and change into them. Then I go to my closet and take out a black wig. I can't just use a hood or someone might see my blond hair. Seriously, I'm, like, the only person in Agrabah with blond hair. Maybe that's why a lot of guys want to marry me. Because I'm 'exotic'. Oh well. I'm tan, so this disguise will be fine.

I put on the wig and wait until night fall.

Once it's dark out, I sneak past all the guards and out to the garden. Though I almost got caught. Luckily, I was able to pretend to be a statue. Wow, these guys aren't smart. Except probably Razoul. But he's usually in town trying to catch Aladdin.

I start to climb the tree next to the wall, but something grabs the bottom of my pants gently. I look down and see Rajah look at me with big eyes. I climb down with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Rajah. But there's something I've got to do tomorrow outside the Palace. I promise I'll come back though" I hug him and kiss his head, as he starts to whine, "Don't worry."

I start to climb again, and he helps me up. "See ya later."

Then I jump down onto the other side and run to town.

I look around for a place to sleep for the night and find an abandoned house near the market.

"Perfect" I say, running inside and seeing a bunch of old, unused furniture. "Can't wait for tomorrow." 

I lie on the couch and slowly fall asleep.

**End of Ch.3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Whole New World**_

**Again, only own Anisa! Her disguise is on DeviantArt!**

**Ch.4**

I wake up the next day and stretch out my muscles. I slowly leave the house, unseen by the people passing by and walk around.

Man it's loud here. And I'm loving every minute of it! The Palace was always so quiet.

I smile at all the people walking around doing their own thing. Nobody is paying any mind to me, which is just the way I want it to be. As I walk around, I keep an eye out for Aladdin and Abu.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver" a shopkeeper says as I walk past.

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

"Fresh fish!" one shopkeeper startles me. I hate fish. And snakes. I _really_ hate snakes. "We catch 'em, you buy 'em."

"Oh no. I don't think so" I say as politely as I can, while trying to shy away from the fish. They're so...slimey.

I run into a guy, who accidentally swallows a lit match, while trying to get away from the fish stand. "Sorry!" Then he belches fire. Which startles me. How did I forget about this guy? "I'm really, _really_ sorry."

I continue to walk, keeping an even closer eye out for Aladdin, considering that's the part he sees Jasmine.

I walk to the fruit stand and see a boy reaching for an apple. And this is the part where she gives him an apple.

"Aw, you poor thing" I pick the apple and give it to him, "Here ya go."

I start to walk, but a scary voice stops me.

"You'd better be able to pay for that" the shopkeeper growls. He always scared me. Even in the movie, and now that I'm here for real, I'M FREAKED OUT!'

"Uh, I'm sorry. I don't have any money" I stutter. Why didn't I bring money?! Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot!

"Theif!" He shouts.

"I'm sorry! If you'd just let me go to the palace, I could get some from, from the Sultan!" I say, terrified.

"Do you know the penalty for stealing?!" he growls, grabbing my hand and taking out a knife. And I finally realise, this is real, and I could seriously get my hand freaking chopped off! Oh my gosh! What if Aladdin doesn't help me?! AAAAHHHHH!

"No! No please!" I beg, as the sword drops down. Thankfully a hand grabs his and stops him.

"Oh, thank you kind sir" Aladdin intervenes. Cue fangirl scream. He takes the sword and hands it to me, shaking his hand, "I'm so glad you found her. I've been looking all over for you!"

"What?" I whisper.

"Play along" he whispers back. Oh, right. I was busy having an internal fangirl moment to remember what to do.

"You, know this girl?" the shopkeeper asks.

"Sadly, yes. She's my sister. She's a little crazy" he says, making a motion to gesture I'm insane.

I watch as the man grabs Aladdin by the vest and growls, "She said she knows the Sultan!"

Aladdin pushes the man's arms away and gestures to Abu, who pretends he wasn't just trying to pick-pocket someone, "She thinks the money is the Sultan."

I instantly gets on my knees and bow to Abu, "Oh wise Sultan! How may I serve you?"

Abu chitters and pats my head, pretending to be Daddy.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Aladdin asks, "Well, no harm done!" Aladdin helps me up, "Come along, sis. Time to see the doctor."

I play along, acting slow, and look at a camel we pass, "Why, hello doctor. How are you?"

"No, no, no. Not _that_ one" Aladdin grins, "Come on Sultan."

Abu chitters and bows at the crowd. Then everything he stole falls out of his vest.

"Come back here, you little thieves!" the man yells as we run.

"That was fun! Well, you know, except for the whole chopping off hand part" I say, holding my wrist.

"Yeah. You're a pretty good actress" Aladdin says.

"Thanks. You're a good actor" I say, then I look at Abu and smirk, "You too, _Sultan_."

Abu chitters bashfully, and I say, "Where to now?"

"Well, you can come to our home, if you want" Aladdin suggests.

"Alright" I smile.

"Great. It's nearby actually" Aladdin says, pulling me to an alley between buildings. In the alley, is a ladder and we start to climb.

"Almost there" Aladdin helps me to the top, but, being the clutz I am (remember the mountain incident? You know, the reason I ended up here?), I trip and he catches me. We stare at each other before we realize what we're doing and let go of each other.

"Thank you. For stopping that man" I say.

"Forget it" Aladdin says, as Abu gives him a pole, and vaults over, "So, uh, this is your first time in the market place, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, worried.

"Well, you do kinda stand out" he says, staring at me with a smile, picking up a plank. Dang it. And I thought my disguise was pretty good. Oh, wait… I smile as he snaps out of his trance, "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah is." He puts the plank between the buildings. But I pick up a pole and vault over his head. Imma freaking ninja!

"I'm a fast learner" I say, tossing the pole at the shocked Aladdin. He and Abu gape at me with bulging eyes. Then Aladdin grins at Abu and gives him the pole, coming over to me.

"Come on, this way" Aladdin says, pulling me inside, dodging beams and poles, "Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful." 

"Is this where you live?" I ask, looking around. It looks...like crap. But it's not his fault, considering he's a poor orphan.

"Yep. Just me and Abu. Come and go as we please" Aladdin says, pulling me to a hole in the wall.

"Fabulous" I say. Though I'm talking about the coming and going. I'm not able to do that. Neither here or in California.

"Well, it's not much," He starts, as he pulls away the curtain covering the hole, "But it's got a great view. Wow. The Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

"Oh, it's wonderful" I say, unenthusiastically, plotting down on a step.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there. To have servants and valets" Aladdin ponders.

"Oh sure. People telling you what to do, and how to act" I say, annoyed.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking guards" Aladdin says, but I ignore him.

"Not free to make your own choices" I growl out, "You're just-"

"Sometimes you feel so-" he says at the same time.

"Trapped" we both say, we look at each other and smile. Wow. I guess I have more in common with Jazzy and Al than I thought I did. I mean, I was literally trapped back in Cali.

Aladdin clears his throat, looking away from me. He takes an apple from Abu and rolls it to me on his arm. "So. Where're you from?"

"What does it matter? I ran away and I'm _not_ going back" I say. Well, I already know I'm going back to the Palace, so I decided to talk about California.

"Really? How come?" Aladdin asks, sitting next to me.

"My dad kept me under house arrest because I wanted to go exploring, and now dear ol'e daddy is forcing me to get married" I say. See where the two names come in handy?

"That's-That's awful" Aladdin says, "Abu!"

I look behind me and see Abu skittering away from me, chittering angrily, probably cursing me.

"What?" I ask.

"Abu says that, uh, that's not fair" Aladdin says.

"Oh really?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yeah, of course" Aladdin says.

"And, does he have anything else to say?" I ask slyly. If I'm gonna be Jasmine, I'm gonna do this my way.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help" Aladdin says.

"Hmm. Well that's very sweet of you" I say to Aladdin with a smirk, and then I turn to Abu, "And you! No cursing! If you want the apple, then you ask." I toss him the apple, and he catches it with a surprised face.

"How'd you know he was cursing you?" Aladdin asks with a grin.

"Magic" I say mysteriously, with a smirk, wiggling my fingers. Aladdin chuckles.

"Oh yeah?" he asks, leaning towards me.

"Yep" I say, also leaning towards him. And right when I'm about to kiss my favorite animated guy, the guards burst in.

"Here you are!" one shouts. We shoot up to our feet.

"They're after me! They're after you?" We ask each other.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin asks quickly, jumping on the ledge.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you trust me?" he asks again, holding out his hand.

"Yes…" I say slowly, taking his hand. I'm in for a ride…

"Then jump!" he shouts, and we both jump off the roof. We end up falling onto a pile of sand.

Me and Aladdin scramble to our feet and try to run, but we bump into Razoul. Literally. He grabs Aladdin and I back away.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we?" Razoul growls with a victorious smirk, as Aladdin tries to get out of his grip.

Abu pulls down his turban and Aladdin elbows Razoul, grabbing my hand. "Run!"

But more guards block the exit. One guard takes Abu and throws him in a vase. The other three grab Aladdin. "It's the dungeon for you boy!"

"Hey, get off of me!" Aladdin shouts, kicking.

"Let go of him!" I command, trying to pull the guards away.

Razoul grabs me and sneers, "Look what we have here, men. A street mouse." He pushes me to the ground and I glare at him. Isn't he about to get the shock of his life.

"I said release him!" I say, standing up with an imposing expression. I take off my wig and let my blond hair cascade down my back, "By order of the princess!"

The guards stop and quickly bow.

"Princess Anisa" Razoul says, "What are you doing out of the castle? And with this streetrat?" 

"That is none of your concern. Now do as I command. Release him!" I order.

"Well, I would, Princess, except my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him" Razoul says, bowing as they take Aladdin away.

I glower and growl lowly, "Believe me. I will."

**End of Ch.4**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Whole New World**_

**Only own Anisa!**

**Ch.5**

I quickly headed back to the Palace, and, after a change of clothes, I stormed to Jafar. I found him near his, 'Secret Lair' without Iago, who I'm guessing is stuck between the door.

"Ah, uh, Princess" Jafar says, covering the wall, and bowing, "How many I be of service to you?"

"The guards just took a boy from the market. On _your_ orders!" I growl.

"Your father has charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal" Jafar says, smirking.

"What was his crime?" I ask, glaring. I ignore the obvious begging of the stuck bird.

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course" Jafar says.

"I wasn't kidnapped! I ran away!" I growl.

"Oh, dear" Jafar says, acting shocked. He walks away from the now closed wall. I feel pity for Iago…"Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known." 

Time to put my acting skills to the test.

"What do you mean?" I ask, feighing confusion.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out" he says, walking to me.

"What sentence?" I ask.

"Death" he says in a sinister tone. I want so badly to punch that pathetic face of his. Anyway, I gasp. "By beheading."

I collapse onto a seat.

"I am exceedingly sorry, Princess" Jafar says, not sorry at all.

"How could you?" I growl, producing tears, and then I run from the room crying.

I continue to my room, still faking tears.

I run in and shut the door quickly, sighing.

"I think I did pretty well. How about you?" I ask Rajah, wiping the fake tears from my eyes.

I start to rummage around in one of my drawers. Might as well help the process.

I pull out a small set of tools and rush out to near the dungeons, sneaking past the incompetent guards.

I wait for a minutes, before seeing Abu.

"Psst! Abu!" I whisper, urging him to me. He looks at me, surprised. "You're going to set Aladdin free, right?"

He nods frantically.

"Here. Use these to pick the lock" I say, handing him the tools, "And don't tell Aladdin I gave them to you."  
Then I sneak back to my room.

"...Now what?" I ask Rajah, who shrugs at me. "At least in California I had electronics to keep me entertained…I'd have a dance party for me and you, but, one, we don't have any music, and two, I need to play the tear card on daddy, so a party isn't the way to go…"

I look at my bookcase and try to find the saddest book I have. It'd be good If I looked like I was crying for a long time.

I found one and lie down on my bed. "Up Rajah." He hopes onto the bed and lays next to me.

I pet him absentmindedly, as I read the book.

By the end of it, it took me about an hour to read it, I have crocodile tears pours out of my eyes.

I hear the doorknob jiggle and I quickly throw the book wherever and put my head in my arms.

"Anisa? Oh dearest. What's wrong?" Daddy asks, coming in.

"Jafar...has...done something….horrible" I sob.

"There, there, there, my child. We'll set it right. Now, tell me everything" he hugs me.

Then I tell him what had happened. Though I left out the part about running away, cause technically I didn't. I just told him I wanted to explore the market, so I disguised myself and visited our subjects.

"Oh, Anisa. Do not worry. I will set Jafar straight" daddy assures me. I _really_ like him better than dad, "You just rest tonight and meet me in my chamber tomorrow morning. Good night, dear."

"Night daddy" I cry softly.

As soon as he leaves, I wipe my tears. "He's a great father. Just as I'm a great actress." 

"Com'ere Rajah. Let's go to sleep" I say, not even tired at the moment. I clap and the lights turn off. How awesome is that?!

Hmm...By this time Aladdin should have already met Genie, and they should be heading to the oasis. DANG IT! I MISSED A FRIEND LIKE ME!

Oh well. At least there's the other songs. Wait...Jasmine sings in one of those songs. And I took Jasmine's part. So..._great_, I have to sing. _Wonderful_. Note the sarcasm.

"Hmm. Maybe I should practise my singing before tomorrow night…" I mutter. "Hey, Rajah. Do you want to hear a lullaby?"

He purrs and rubs against me.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and_

_Sound_

"So, what do you think?" I ask.

I look at Rajah, who's sleeping.

"I'm guessing that's a yes" I say, smiling.

"Good night Rajah" I say, falling asleep.

**End of Ch.5**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Whole New World**_

**Only own Anisa, and this is getting boring, just repeating the disclaimer…**

**Ch.6**

I'm glaring at Jafar, as daddy tries to play peacekeeper.

"Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren't for your years of loyal service...From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded" Daddy says, from his throne.

"I assure you, your highness. It won't happen again" Jafar says, as he kneels before daddy.

"Anisa" Daddy takes my hand, then Jafar's "Jafar, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?"

"My abject and humblest of apologies to you as well, Princess" Jafar says, kissing my hand. I yank it away in disgust and anger.

"At least some good will come of being forced to marry. When I am Queen, I will have the power to get rid of _you_" I growl, before storming out.

"That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Anisa, back to this suitor business…" he watches me leave and calls after me, "Anisa. Anisa!"

"Yes daddy?" I ask.

"Back to the suitor business" he starts.

"Daddy" I whine, "Please. I don't feel like talking about this right now.

"But your birthday is tomorrow!" he exclaims.

"It is?" I ask. I completely forgot.

"Yes! You have to at least have a suitor!" he says.

"Fine. I'll find a suitor, but I'm not marrying anyone. Not yet" I say, leaving.

I head to my room and lie in bed, bored out of my mind.

"Ugh! When's Aladdin gonna get here? Or should I say 'Prince Ali'?" I mutter.

Then I hear music coming from the Bazaar.

"It's about time!" I exclaim, quickly getting up and running to my balcony.

I watch as the magical parade Genie made, walks towards the Palace. I sway to the music happily.

_Make way for Prince Ali_

_Say hey, it's Prince Ali_

_Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_

_Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!_

_Oh come!_

_Be the first on the block to meet his eye!_

_Make way!_

_Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_Are you gonna love this guy?!_

_Prince Ali! Fabulous he!_

_Ali Ababwa_

_Genuflect, show some respect_

_Down on one knee!_

_Now, try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up your sunday salaam_

_Then come and meet his spectacular coterie_

_Prince Ali!  
Mighty is he!  
Ali Ababwa_

_Strong as ten regular men, definately!_

_He faced the galloping hordes_

_A hundred bad guys with swords_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why Prince Ali_

_He's got seventy five golden camels_

Don't they look lovely June?

_Purple peacocks_

_He's got fifty three_

Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers

_When it comes to exotic type mammals_

_Has he got a zoo?_

_And I'm telling you_

_It's a world class menagerie_

_Prince Ali! Handsome as he, Ali Ababwa_

_That physique! How can I speak_

_Weak at the knee_

_Well, get out in that square_

_Adjust your veil and prepare_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali_

I laugh when Genie turns into a harem girl and sings with them. Though I get a weird feeling in my chest when Aladdin blows a kiss to the girls with a grin…

_He's got ninety five white persian monkeys_

_He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys_

_And to view them he charges no fee_

_He's generous, so generous_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies_

_Proud to work for him_

_They bow to his whim love serving him _

_They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!  
_

_Prince Ali!_

_Amorous he! Ali Ababwa_

_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see_

_And that, good people, is why_

_He got dolled up and dropped by_

_With sixty elephants, llama's galore_

_With his bears and lions_

_A brass band and more_

_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_

_His birds that warble on key_

_Make way for Prince Ali!  
_

As soon as the songs over, I rush down to the throne room.

We I get there, Daddy is talking about me.

"Anisa will like this one" he says.

I use my amazing ninja skills to sneak in unseen.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Anisa" Aladdin says. Oh great. I forgot he turns into a royal jerk. Pun not intended.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Princess Anisa's behalf. This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the Princess?" Jafar asks. And while I hate him, he does make a good point. Aladdin does end up turning into the kind of prince all the others were.

And what makes him think I want to marry him?! I mean, yeah, he's charming and he's heroic and adventurous and generous and bold and loving and clever and he sounds like Scott Weinger (for obvious reasons) and he's hot and I'm shutting up now.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa. Just let me meet her. I will win your daughter" Aladdin says pompously.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shout, making all of them look at me, surprised, "_All _of you, standing around deciding _my_ future? I am _NOT _a prize to be won!"

And I storm to my room.

"UGH! How dare he just-GAH! He dresses up as a prince and suddenly he thinks he's the most amazing thing ever born! How pompous can you get?!" I rant, throwing my pillows everywhere, as Rajah watches me concerned.

"Come on Rajah! We're going for a walk around the garden!" I say, storming out, trying to calm my anger.

Rajah follows me dutifully as I walk around the garden.

I somehow end up in Aladdin's camp. Thankfully, he's not out here. Though Elephant Abu is.

"Hey Abu" I say absentmindedly, walking past him. He lets out a shocked/surprised trumpet, I halt, "Dang it!"

I sigh and turn to him, "Yes. I know all about the genie and the whole wish thing. DON'T tell Aladdin I know, got it?"

He nods, then tries to open a banana. I take pity on the poor monkey-turned-elephant, so I take the banana and peel it for him.

"Here ya go. Now me and Rajah have to go. I'll see ya later" I say, walking off with a wave, "Come on Rajah."

After my walk around the garden, I decide to spend my time near the fountain, like usual. I probably shouldn't because Aladdin's camp isn't that far away.

As soon as we get there, I jump on Rajah and start wrestling with him.

"Pin'd ya!" I shout, grinning down at him. I get off and then he jumps on me. Though I'm able to flip us using my amazing ninja skills. "Pin'd ya again!"

I sit at the edge of the fountain and just start to think about things.

**No POV**

Aladdin, as Prince Ali, is walking back to his camp in the garden, after trying, and failing, to find Anisa. He walks out of the palace and spots Anisa sitting at the edge of the fountain, playing with the fish.

"Princess Anisa" he starts, but she, however, completely ignores him and leaves, walking past him to inside the palace. Her tiger follows close behind, growling at the false prince.

Aladdin sighs and heads back to his camp, depressed.

He makes it back by nightfall, taking a longer route.

"What am I going to do? Anisa won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish" Aladdin rants, upset, as Abu struggles with another banana.

"So, move" Genie says to Carpet, as they play a game of chess. Carpet thinks for a moment, then knocks a black piece off the board. "Hey, that's a good move." Genie turns into Rodney Dangerfield, "I can't believe it. I'm losing to a rug."

"Genie, I need help" Aladdin begs. Genie pops up next to him as Jack Nicholson.

"All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady you gotta be a staight shooter, do ya follow me?" he asks.

"What?" Aladdin asks, confused.

Genie poofs away and reappears normal with mortarboard, pointing to the words, "Tell her, the- TRUTH!"

Aladdin takes off his turban and shoos the blackboard away, "No way! If Anisa found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me!"

Abu rolls his eyes at his friends obliviousness, knowing that Anisa has known all along and doesn't care.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Genie says, turning into Al's turban, "Al, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself."

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?" he asks.

"Like a prince" Genie says sadly.

**End of Ch.6**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Whole New World**_

**Only own Anisa! And for the signing, just listen to A Whole New World cover by Heather Traska and Timmy Pavino. I'm not Heather, and I don't own any videos of her, I'm just borrowing her voice! And to Disneygirl1937 and star, yes I'm doing all the movies. I'm not sure about the TV. I'm leaning towards doing just my favorite episodes, but still. Here's the next chapter.**

**Ch.7**

**Anisa's POV**

I'm lying on my bed with Rajah by my side and now any moment, Ala- I mean, Prince Ali is gonna fly up on Carpet. Three, two, one…

"Princess Anisa?" Ali calls from outside.

"Who's there?" I ask, slightly sarcastically.

"It's me, Prince Ali" he stops and deeps his voice. Yeah, because that's _so_ much better. "Prince Ali Ababwa."

I get up and walk to my balcony, which has a see-through curtain covering it.

I open it and smile innocently. Then I quickly glare at him,"Go away."

"No, no, please Princess. Give me a chance" Al says, before Rajah advances on him with loud growls.

"Leave me alone" I call back, walking to my bed.

"Down kitty!" Al climbs onto the rail, trying to get away from my growling tiger, "Down kitty! Take off! Good kitty!"

I take pity on the guy and walk back to the balcony.

"Down Rajah. That's enough" I say, and Rajah reluctantly walks away from Al, sulking, "Aw, don't worry buddy. If he makes me mad, I promise you can tear him limb from limb."

"What?!" Al squeaks and I smirk at him.

"So, have we met before?" I ask, petting Rajah. I decided to test him.

"Uh, no, no" he says, climbing down the rail.

"You remind me of someone I've met in the marketplace" I say, cuddling Rajah, who's still sulking.

"The marketplace? Uh, I have servants who go to the marketplace for me" Al stutters, as me and Rajah exchange a look, "Why, I even have servants to go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me."

"Hmm" I hum, giving him a look that says, 'I don't believe you for a minute'.

"Ahem. Uh, Princess Anisa? You're very…." Al searches for a word. I raise an eyebrow and wait for Genie to finish talking to him, "Punctual!"

"Punctual?" I ask.

"Uh, uh, Beautiful!" he corrects.

"So I've been told. I've also been told I'm exotic. Not to mention, I'm rich" I say, sashaying up to him. He _so_ set himself up for this.

"Yeah…" he says, not really listening. Seriously, he's just staring at me with a lovesick expression.

"The daughter of a Sultan" I say.

"I know" he says.

"A fine prince for any prince to marry" I say, smirking.

"Uh, right. A prince like me" Al says, backing up when I press onto him.

"Right. A prince like you" I say, walking my fingers up his chest. Then I slap his turban down on his face, "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, pompous peacock I've met! Just go jump off a balcony!"

I start to walk back to my room, but Al exclaims, "Yeah, right!"

"What?" I ask, turning back to him.

"Uh, you're right. You aren't some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choices. I'll go now" Al says, then he hops off the balcony.

"No!" I exclaim, momentarily forgetting about Carpet.

"What? What?" Al pops back up, looking around quickly.

"Uh, how are you doing that?" I ask, pretending that I don't know, looking over the railing.

"It's a magic carpet" he says, flying to the balcony.

"It's lovely" I laugh quietly, as Carpet takes my hand and kisses it.

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace. See the world" he says.

"Really?!" I ask, excitedly. This is gonna be so awesome!

"Sure. Do you trust me?" he asks.

"Hmm?" I ask. I wasn't paying attention. I was busy petting Carpet. He's my 3rd favorite character! Aladdin's the first, if you didn't catch that. And Genie's my 2nd! He's so funny. And he's voiced by Robert Williams.

"Do you trust me?" he asks again, holding out his hand.

"Sure" I shrug, taking it. As soon as I'm on him, Carpet takes off. I grab onto Aladdin to keep myself from falling, "Woah!"

I look back at my balcony and see Rajah staring at us confused and sad. I wave at him with a smile to tell him it's alright.

I turn back around and see us fly over the wall. And I hear music. Oh...right.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me princess, now when did you last_

_Let your heart decide_

Internal fangirl scream! Zarpet zooms down through town. He slows to pick a flower, and hands it to Aladdin, who gives it to me.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

Carpet continues to zip out of town, dodging pillars and buildings.

_A whole new world _

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Carpet flies up in and out of the clouds, like a dolphin. Hope I don't mess up the song.

_A whole new world _

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

I think I'm doing pretty good. We both catch a cloud as Carpet continues to soar through the air. He circles a pillar of clouds and gives it a swirly look.

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

We join a flock of birds in the sky as I sing. One of them squawks in surprise. Carpet does somersaults and flips, as times putting us through free fall, but he catches us, thankfully. Then we zoom above the clouds.

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath, it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

We zoom down over the Nile, and fly past ship sails. We wave at a worker sculpting the nose of a sphinx. He stares at us in shock, and ends up accidentally chisling it off. Me and Aladdin both flinch, and turn back around.

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment, red-letter_

We fly beside some wild horses and I pet a small foal. He jumps and neighs happily.

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to share_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_That's where we'll be_

We fly through Greece and Aladdini grabs an apple. He rolls it down his arm to me. I catch it and smile. This is the part where Jasmine knew for sure he was from the market. But I already know, so ha ha!

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me…_

Carpet hovers over a lake and we both look at our reflection. Then we somehow end up in China….Disney magic, I guess? Anyway, we're watching fireworks at the Chinese New Year Celebration on a rooftop.

"It's so beautiful…" I say, admiring the colorful fireworks.

"Yeah…" Al says, though he's not watching the fireworks…

I decide to have some fun and burst his bubble.

"It's a shame Abu had to miss this" I say, smirking.

"Nah. He doesn't like fireworks. He doesn't really like flying either" Then Al realizes his mistake, "Uh, this is...uh, oh no!"

"I knew it!" I exclaim, taking his turban, "Why did you lie to me?!"

"Anisa, I'm sorry" he apologizes.

"Did you think I was stupid?!" I ask, annoyed.

"No!" he exclaims.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?!" I ask, throwing his turban back at him.

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. Um, no, that's not what I meant!" he stutters. 

"Tell me the truth!" I demand. I already know it, but I wanna see if he'll lie again. Though he probably will…

"The truth? The truth...The truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner, to escape the pressure of palace life" he lies. See? Told ya, "But I really am a prince!"

I give him a look that says, 'I don't believe you for a minute'. He just laughs nervously.

"Fine. Why didn't you just tell me?" I ask, relenting.

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" he asks.

"Hmm. Not _that_ strange" I say, flicking the feather on his turban, and cuddle with him….What? That's what Jasmine does in the movie.

**No POV**

After a while, the two lovebirds head back to the palace.

When they reach Anisa's balcony, Carpet forms a set of steps and she walks off him. Then Carpet hovers just below the balcony.

"Good night, handsome prince" Anisa says, emphasising on prince.

"Sleep well, princess" Aladdin says.

Then Carpet bumps him up and their lips meet suddenly. Both their eyes widen, before slowly leaning into the kiss. They pull back and Anisa slowly walks away from him. She looks back when she reaches the curtain, and winks at him with a smirk. Then she walks into her bedroom, closing the curtain.

"Yes!" Aladdin says happily, falling back onto Carpet, who descends to the ground, "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right."

He looks at Anisa's balcony, then four sets hands grab him.

"Hey! What?!" A gag is tied around his mouth, muffling him, "Abu! Abu!" The elephant is hanging from a tree in a net.

"Hold him!" a guard says.

Shackles are placed on his feet and hands. Razoul ties Carpet in a knot around a tree when he tries to help. Then Jafar steps up to Al.

"I'm afraid you've overstayed your welcome, Prince Abooboo" he says, then he starts to walk away, "Make sure he is never found."

Razoul hits him on the head and Aladdin falls unconscious.

**End of Ch.7**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Whole New World**_

**Only own Anisa. Her outfit for the wedding anouncement is on DeviantArt**

**Ch.8**

**Anisa's POV**

I'm humming A Whole New World, as I brush my hair, in a happy trance.

I just gave my first kiss to a fictional character! Well, used to be fictional.

But I feel like I'm forgetting something...Oh well.

"Anisa" daddy calls from my door.

"Daddy! I just had the most amazing time. I'm really happy!" I say, skipping over.

"You should be, Anisa. I have chosen a husband for you" he says, in a monotone...CRAP! 

"Daddy say what now?" I ask.

"You will wed Jafar" he says as the other door opens. I grimance, disgusted.

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife" he says, ignoring my grimance, taking my hand.

"I'll marry you when Hell freezes over!" I snap, pulling back my hand, and I turn to daddy, "I choose Prince Ali!"

"Prince Ali left!" Jafar says.

"Check again Jafar!" Al says, leaning on the balcony doorway behind us.

"How in the he-" Iago starts to shout, before stopping, "Uh, awk!"

"Tell them the truth Jafar! You tried to have me killed!" Al snaps, storming up to him.

"What?" Jafar feigns innocence. He walks to daddy and puts his staff near his eyes, "Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying."

"Obviously...lying" daddy says, in a trance.

"Snap out of it daddy! What the heck's wrong with you?!" I exclaim, feigning ignorance, grabbing his shoulders. Anytime now, Al.

"I know!" Al exclaims, grabbing Jafar's staff and slamming it on the ground.

Jafar flinches and the spell put on daddy is broken.

"Oh, oh, oh my!" Daddy exclaims.

"Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!" Al says, giving him the staff.

"What?! Jafar! You, you traitor!" Daddy shouts.

"Your majesty, all this can be explained" Jafar says nervously, as we advance towards him.

"Guards! Guards!" Daddy calls.

"Well, that's it! We're dead, forget about it! Just dig us a grave for both of us. We're dead" Iago says.

Jafar notices the lamp that my lover hid oh so well. Note the sarcasm.

"Arrest Jafar, at once!" Daddy orders when the guards get here. Jafar tries to make a move to it, but the guards grab him.

"This is not done yet, boy!" Jafar shouts, pulling a vial from his pocket. Aladdin rushes towards him, but Jafar throws the vial on the floor. It breaks and a large red cloud surrounds us. The cloud of dust makes us all cough when we inhaled it. When it's gone, so is Jafar.

"Find him, search everywhere!" daddy orders, coughing a bit.

"Anisa, are you alright?" Aladdin asks, helping me up. I fell to the ground when I blacked out a bit from lack of oxygen earlier.

"Yeah" I say. We're about to kiss for the second time this night, but daddy walks between us.

"Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-" he stops when he sees me and Aladdin walk back into our embrace, "What? Can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" I nod excitedly. "Ha ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you!" daddy rushes over and pulls Aladdin in a spin happily, "I won't-I'll leave that to my-" he trails off and pushes my into Al's arms. "You two will be wed at once!" So you say, but I know otherwise. "Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be Sultan!"

"Sultan?" Al asks himself, as we hug.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your impeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" daddy exclaims, happy and excited.

Cue Aladdin's doubt and concern.

**Next day**

I'm waiting for Al to show up. I really want to be mad at him for breaking his promise to Genie and show my anger, but I can't! 'Cause then he'll ask questions, and then I'll have to make up answers to said questions, and then everything will be ruined, and it'll be all my fault!

So you can see my dilemma.

"People of Agrabah! My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" Daddy announces to the people.

"Anisa?" Aladdin asks, walking to the wall.

"Ali, where have you been?" I ask, covering my anger.

"I've got something to tell you" he starts. I reluctantly cut him off.

"The whole kingdom's turned out for daddy's announcement" I say, feigning excitement.

"No! But, Anisa, listen to me, please!" he begs, as I pull him up the steps.

"Good luck!" I say, pushing him out onto the platform with daddy after giving him a quick kiss, and everyone cheers. I sigh in relief, glad to have gotten that over with. I walk out and stand next to my new fiance.

Then dark clouds circle the palace and the palace shakes.

"Whoa!" Aladdin exclaims, covering me when the roof rips off

"Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?" Daddy asks, as he's lifted into the air and his turban lifts off his head. Then he's stripped of all his clothing except for his boxers (Thankfully). His clothes reappear on a laughing Jafar.

"Daddy" I say, kneeling beside him.

"Jafar, you vile betrayer!" Daddy exclaims.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you!" Iago shouts.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" Al says, taking off his turban. But it's empty, "The lamp!"

"Finders-keepers, Abooboo!" Jafar says. They both look up and I do too. Behind us is a giant creepy Genie. Man, this is so freaking scary in real life! Genie lifts the palace up into the clouds. Aladdin whistles and Carpet zooms to him. I watch as Aladdin flies up to Genie, who puts the palace on top of mountains.

"Jafar! I order you to stop!" Daddy demands.

"There's a new order now! My order! Finally, you will bow to me!" he exclaims.

"We will never bow to the likes of _you_!" I growl out with venom, stopping daddy from bowing.

"Why am I not surprised?!" Iago exclaims, annoyed.

"If you will not bow before a Sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" he shouts, "Genie, my second wish! I wish to be the powerful sorcerer in all the world!"

Genie looks away, pointing at Jafar. Magic shoots out of his giant finger and hits a laughing Jafar. We watch as Jafar lifts into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!" Iago exclaims.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes- abject humiliation!" he exclaims, zapping me and daddy. I try to keep myself from bowing, but the magic forces me. Rajah runs up and tries to attack Jafar, but Jafar zaps him, turning my tiger into a cub. "Down boy! Oh princess-" Jafar lifts up my chin and I glare at him, "there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to!"

"JAFAR! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Aladdin yells, flying towards us. Jafar zaps him and Carpet flies away.

_Prince Ali_

_Yes it is he_

_But not as you know him_

_Read my lips and come to grips _

_With reality_

Jafar uses his magic to bring me and Al closer together.

_Yes, meet a blast from your past_

_Who's lies were too good to last_

_Say hello to you precious! Prince! Ali!_

Jafar zaps Al back into his old clothes.

"Or should we say, Aladdin" Iago gloats and I fake confusion.

"Ali?" I ask.

"Anisa, I tried to tell you" he says, running up to me.

_So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin_

He zaps Abu and turns him back into a monkey.

_Just a con, need I go on?_

_Take it from me_

Jafar's magic spins around the two and brings them closer to him, upside down.

_His personality flaws_

_Give me adequate cause_

_To send him packing on a one-way trip _

_So his prospects take a terminal dip_

Jafar sends the two into a tall pillar.

_His assets frozen, the venue chosen  
Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!_

_So long!_

Goodbye, see ya

Carpet flies after them into the pillar, right before Jafar launches it like a rocket.

"ALADDIN!" I shout.

_Ex-prince Ali_

Jafar cackles evilly as me and daddy cower. As much as I don't want to admit it, he's freaking me out.

I _really_ can't wait for this to end.

**End of Ch.8**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Whole New World**_

**Only own Anisa. Her slave outfit is on DeviantArt. To dream lighting, you're just gonna have to read and find out ;p**

**Ch.9**

At the moment, I'm glaring at Jafar, who's sitting on daddy's throne. My hands are chained up next to it. I'm wearing a pretty revealing outfit. Jafar (the damn pervert he is) zapped me into some type of red harem outfit….And this is a disney movie?

"Puppet ruler want a cracker?" Iago asks daddy, who's tied up like a marionette. Then he shoves them into his mouth, "Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!"

"Leave him alone!" I shout, turning my glare onto Iago. The parrot flinches and I grin.

Jafar pulls my chains, so I stumble towards him, holding an apple. Unfortunately, the talking turkey continues to shove the crackers in daddy's mouth.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Anisa" Jafar says, taking a bite of the apple. "A beautiful, exotic desert bloom such as yourself should be in the arms of the most powerful man in the world." He turns my chains into a crown. "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen-"

I cut him off by throwing a cup of wine in his face.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, when Hell freezes over!"

"I'll teach you some respect!" he gets ready to slap me and I back away, tripping in the process. He stops, and turns to Genie, "I wish for Princess Anisa to fall desperately in love with me."

I give him a bored look, and pick at my nails. I already know Genie can't do that. It's rule number two of the Genie code. Well, his Genie code. **(AN: Foreshadow! ;D)**

Genie turns into Buckley. "Ah, master. There are a few addendas, some quid pro quo-"

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout! You will do as I say, slave!" Jafar shouts, grabbing his beard and pulling him down.

I look up and see Aladdin climbing through a window. I smiles widely and he puts a finger to his lips.

I'm really gonna be sick after I do what I'm about to do…

"Jafar" I say, slowly getting up, slightly seductively. BLEH! I pick up the crown and put it on my head, "I never realised how incredibly handsome you are."

Genie's mouth drops with a bang.

"That's better" Jafar says, putting down Genie's lamp. He pulls Genie's jaw up like a shade, "Now, pussycat, tell me more about...myself."

"You're tall, dark, well dressed" I say, walking up to him. I think I'm gonna be sick!, "And I love those...eyebrows! And those cute little gaps between your teeth."

"Go on" He literally purrs. I see Aladdin, hide behind some treasure.

"And your beard...is so….twisted" I say, putting my arms around him, twirling one of my fingers, motioning Aladdin to go. Seriously, I'm, like, *thisclose* to vomitting! "You've stolen my heart."

Aladdin slowly tiptoes to the lamp. Abu grabs Iago and covers his mouth when he's about to warn Jafar.

"And the street rat?" he asks, moving closer to me. I grimance, but he doesn't notice, because his eyes are closed.

"What street rat?" I ask, composing myself.

Iago knocks over a bowl and Jafar goes to look. I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF! I grab Jafar and slam my lips against his.

And let me tell ya, NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN! I'M GONNA NEED THE ENTIRE WORLD'S SUPPLY OF MOUTHWASH AFTER THIS! Or maybe Aladdin could...uh, nevermind.

"That was" Jafar starts, then I remember that he sees Aladdin in my crown. DANG IT! I DID THAT FOR NOTHING! "YOU!" Jafar turn and zaps Aladdin away from the crown. "How many times do I have to kill you, boy?!" 

I try to grab his staff, but he shoves my onto the ground. Aladdin runs up and tries to take it from him.

"Get the lamp!" He shouts to me.

I get up and run towards it.

"No!" Jafar exclaims. "Ah, ah, ah, Princess! You're time is up!" Ugh, what's with the puns? He zaps me and I get trapped behind an hourglass.

Aladdin calls something, but I can't hear him. Then sand starts to pour onto me.

So I can only watch everything happen before me until the sand kills me. Great. Death by sand. I can see it on the front page.

Jafar turns Abu into a toy monkey, and Carpet gets unraveled into thread. Swords fall around the lamp when Aladdin tries to take it. Jafar picks it up and Aladdin takes one of the swords. Then Jafar blows fire, that surrounds my fiance.

After they talk for a moment, probably Jafar saying more bad puns, he slowly turns into a giant cobra...Remember when I said I'm terrified of snakes?

I watch in fear as Aladdin and Jafar fight. Aladdin lands a swipe and Jafar recoils.

I see Genie transform into four cheerleaders and I cheer along. I memorized that chant.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake-stick that sword into that snake!" I chant.

I wait for a moment then continue.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man, if he can't do it, GREAT!" I cheer.

Aladdin uses the distraction to try and free me. Then Jafar blocks his path. Aladdin is thrown away and loses his sword.

"Aladdin!" I call. The sand is covering my legs now.

Aladdin jumps on a large gem and slides across the floor, grabbing the sword. He turns the corner, and Jafar crashes through the wall. I can't see them, so I'm trying to claw my way out of the sand that is now up to my neck.

Aladdin climbs back in and grabs a plank. He runs to me and almost sets me free, but Jafar once again stops him.

Jafar wraps around Aladdin and starts squeezing him. I see Genie smack Iago, but then the sand completely covers me.

Some people say that when you're close to death, you see your life flash before your eyes. Others say that nothing really happens. Me? I have no freaking idea what the heck is going on.

One point, I'm inside a giant hourglass, the next, I'm in my old house…

"What the heck?" I ask myself.

I walk outside and see my old parents talking to a police officer. I see some people nearby looking at my parents with sympathy and some with confusion.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" I ask, walking to them. But they ignore me. My mom is crying and my dad is looking at the officer sadly.

"Are you sure it's her and not someone else?" my mom cries.

"She had ID on her, along with a passport" the officer says.

"Can someone please explain who we're talking about?" I ask.

"Your daughter slipped on one of the rocks and fell off a mountain in Saudi Arabia. She had multiple broken bones and a serious head injury. The doctor said she died instantly after her skull cracked on a jagged rock" the officer says.

"What? Died? I'm not dead. I'm right here!" I say.

I look around, trying to see if anyone notices me. I see a two young women, my best friends, staring at them with sad faces.

"Amara. Come on Amara. Tell them to stop messing around" I say, "Jean?"

Then they turn away and head down the street, ignoring me.

"But-but, I'm, right….here" I say, upset.

"I'm sorry for your loss" the officer says, before he gets in his car and leaves.

My mom breaks down and my dad holds her up.

"I...I can't be dead...I-I can't" I stutter, "I'm...right...here…" Then I black out.

**End of Ch.9**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Whole New World**_

**Welp! It's the end of this story! I'm actually gonna upload the entire movie series, so keep an eye out for the sequel! Only own Anisa! And her last outfit is on DeviantArt. And check out grapejuice101's polyvore poster for this story! Shout out to you for making it!**

**Ch.10**

I wake up a minute later and cough out sand. I look up at the growing Jafar Genie.

"THAT IS SCARY AS HELL!" I shout over the blowing wind, as Aladdin hangs onto me so I don't fly off.

"IT'LL BE OVER SOON, TRUST ME" Aladdin calls over the wind.

"I NEVER STOPPED!" I shout.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND, TO CONTROL!" Jafar's new booming voice shouts.

"Not so fast, Jafar!" Aladdin shouts, running up to Jafar's new lamp, "Aren't you forgetting something?! You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it!"

Shackles appear on Jafar's wrists. Aladdin holds up his lamp and Jafar is pulled into the lamp, "NO! NO!"

"I'm getting out of here!" Iago tries to fly away, but Jafar grabs him.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Aladdin starts. Then Jafar and Iago are completely sucked into the lamp, "Itty bitty living space."

"Al, you little genius, you!" Genie giving Aladdin a nugie.

I hurry over to Daddy, who's holding Rajah. Then our clothes revert to normal and Rajah grows, making Daddy fall. I'm so glad to be out of those clothes. Wait, that sounds wrong…

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!" Jafar shouts from the lamp.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Iago yells.

"Don't tell _me _to shut up!" Jafar orders.

"Allow me" Genie says, taking the lamp. "Ten years in the cave of wonders ought to chill him out!" He walks to the balcony and winds up his arm, wearing a baseball cap. He opens up his palm and flicks the lamp out into the desert instead of throwing it.

I walk over to Aladdin and I hold his hand.

"Anisa. I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince" he says.

"It's ok. I know why you did" I say. I seriously, know why he did.

"Well, I guess...this is...goodbye?" he asks, sadly.

"That's stupid law. It's not fair. I love you" I say. I really do.

"Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again" Genie says, wiping away a tear.

"But Genie, what about your freedom?" Al asks.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love" Genie says pushing us together. Then he comes down next to me, "Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked."

"Anisa, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not" Aladdin says, caressing my cheek.

"I understand" I say. After another look, he turns to Genie.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom" he says.

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I-what?" Genie asks confused.

"Genie, you're free!" Aladdin says, holding up his lamp.

The lamp starts glowing and blue smoke flows out and around Genie. His shackle fall off and his lamp falls uselessly onto the ground.

Genie picks it up and looks at it. "Heh heh! I'm free. I'm free!" He hands Aladdin the lamp, "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say, 'I want the Nile'. Wish for the Nile! Try that!"

"Uh, I wish for the Nile" Aladdin says.

"No way!" Genie shouts, then he starts laughing hysterically. He bounces around like a pinball. "Oh, doesn't that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hitting the road! I'm off to see the world! I-" Genie stops packing when he sees Al sad.

"Genie, I'm-I'm gonna miss you" he says, a bit embarrassed.

"Me too, Al. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me" Genie says, as they hug. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry…

"That's right" Daddy says, "You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Finally!" I exclaim, throwing up my hands. They all look at me. Insert sweatdrop. "Uh, heh heh. I mean, daddy?"

"Well, am I Sultan or am I Sultan?" Daddy says, forgetting about my outburst, "From this day forward the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy!"

I tackle Aladdin to the ground. Well, try to. He catches me instead, and twirls me around.

"Him!" I say happily, "I choose Aladdin!"

He chuckles, "Call me Al."

We're about to kiss, but then we get interrupted. Again. Only this time it's by Genie wearing a hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat. He pulls everyone together.

"Oh, all of ya! Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey?" Genie kisses Abu, then spits out a furball. "Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman, ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am-I'm free!"

We watch as Genie zooms away. Daddy starts to talk with Aladdin about things and I sneak away to think.

I walk to the fountain and sit on the edge. I play with the sigh as I think.

How am I here if I died? Is heaven a place where people get to live out their favorite movies or something? Unless Jean had something to do with this, which I'm pretty sure she is. She is a genie…

What? I forget to mention that? Jean is short for Jeannie. Like 'I Dream of Jeannie'. And Amara sometimes gets visions of the future. They both probably played some part in this. They better come visit someway. Jean could probably poof them over here. Ugh, my brain hurts…

"Anisa?" someone calls behind me suddenly.

"GAH!" I jump and almost fall into the fountain, but thankfully, the person catches me. And it just so happens to be my new fiance.

"Geez, what are you tryin' to do? Give me a heart attack?" I ask, trying to catch my breath.

"Of course not. You're too pretty to die" he smirks.

"If only you knew…" I mumble quietly. He gives me a confused look.

"So, why'd you leave?" he asks, sitting next to me.

"Uh, I just needed to think about some things" I say.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Uh, don't worry about it. It's fine now" i say, not looking at him.

"Hmm…" he hums, giving me the same look I gave him in China.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing" he sighs.

"So, what did daddy say to you when I was gone?" I ask, curiously.

"Nothing much. Just some things about being Sultan" he shrugs, "And about tonight."

"Let me guess, he's having the entire kingdom throw a huge party in honor of our engagement" I say, smirking.

"Yep, pretty much" Al chuckles, "I still don't understand how you know all these things."

"I already told you! Magic" I say mystically, wiggling my fingers in the air. Like I did when we first met.

"What? You hiding your own Genie somewhere?" He jokes

"Maybe~" I sing a little. It's funny cause I am!

"As much as I want to stay, your father wants me to 'dress up' for tonight" Al says, getting up.

"Then I suppose the maids are waiting to jump me when I get to my room" I say, being totally serious. I quickly get up and try to run the other, "I'm gonna go hide!"

"Oh no you don't!" Aladdin swings me over his shoulder and carries me into the palace.

"Ah! Put me down!" I exclaim, kicking and punching his back.

"Nope! If I have to dress up, then so do you!" he laughs.

"No! I don't wanna!" I whine, trying to get out of his grip, "Why aren't my amazing, supertastic ninja skills working?!"

"Ninja skills?" he laughs.

"Don't doubt my ninja reflexes!" I exclaim, "It's the reason I was able to sneak out of the palace in the first place!"

"And yet you got caught!" my fiance teases.

"If my memory serves correctly, _you're_ the one who got caught! _I_ revealed myself to save you, remember?!" I exclaim.

"Touche" he laughs.

We reach my bedroom, me still over his shoulder, and he throws me in where the maids were waiting.

"She's all yours!" Al exclaims, before rushing out.

"I'll get you back for this!" I yell after him, then I flinch away from the predatory gazes of my maids.

"Eep…"

**One wardrobe change later (No POV)**

Anisa is on her balcony after having a rough encounter with her maids.

"Hello, my princess" Aladdin pops up from her balcony.

"Hello, stranger" Anisa teases, and he chuckles.

"So, wanna go for a ride?" he asks, flying onto the balcony on Carpet.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Anisa says, pretending to think, "I don't think my fiance will like me riding off into the moonlight on a magic carpet with a stranger…"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he won't mind this one time" he plays along.

"Well, if you're sure he won't be upset" she say, jumping onto Carpet, and he flies off into the sky.

"So, are you going to tell me what was bothering you earlier?" Aladdin asks.

"And, _you_, just ruined a perfectly romantic moment" Anisa says, lightly slapping his chest.

"What? I'm worried about my fiance" Aladdin says innocently.

"It's nothing. I'll, tell you sometime, but not now" Anisa says and Al sighs.

"Alright. Take you time and tell me when you're ready" he says.

"Thanks" Anisa says, kissing him.

_A whole new world _

_A whole new life_

_For you and me!  
A whole new world!_

**End of A Whole New World!**


	11. SEQUEL!

**HIYA EVERYONE! I just wanted you all to know that I made a sequel following the second movie and it's uploaded, so check it out!**


End file.
